


Plotting Revenge

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Plotting Revenge

Title: Plotting Revenge  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge #226: Snape is Silent  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Plotting Revenge

~

It was clear that Potter was enjoying himself immensely. Grinding his teeth, Severus plotted revenge.

“It would be enjoyable enough if you’d just relax,” Potter continued, seemingly oblivious to Severus’ ire. “It won’t last that long.”

Severus tried to reply, but was again cut off by Potter. “And I promise to make it up to you later,” he said.

Again, Severus opened his mouth to deliver a blistering reply, only to be interrupted again.

“Don’t you like playing dress-up with us, Uncle Sev’rus?” Rose Weasley asked.

“He loves dressing up,” Harry said wickedly. “We may even do some more later.”

~


End file.
